If It's Not Love
by Techno Skittles
Summary: He had locked the door. He had trapped her. He had planned it all. But none of it was for love. Not even close.


Imagination.

It was all her imagination.

It had to be. There wasn't any other option.

What she was seeing, what she was feeling, it couldn't have been really happening. It had to all be in her head.

Because he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. He would never touch her there. Or grope her there. Or kiss her there. Or caress her there. He wouldn't do any of those things. He knew better.

So it had to all be some kind of dream. Because he just _wouldn't_. . .

But, dammit, he was.

He failed her on purpose. He asked her to stay after class to "discuss" things. He wanted to separate her from her friends. He had locked the door. He had trapped her. He had assaulted her without hesitation. Shamelessly, he had forced his lips on hers and shoved his large, wet, disgusting tongue in her mouth. He had made her gag on it while he pushed her up against the chalkboard.

He had planned it all.

And now he was. . .

A cold, thick hand snaked its way up underneath Maka's blouse, gliding across the smooth skin of her stomach. Maka recoiled from the uncomfortable temperature of said hand and let out a pathetic whimper as it climbed higher and higher.

Something tugged at the front of her bra and Maka flinched. Wet lips encased her naked neck as the bra was tugged downwards harder. He wanted it off that much was obvious. But he was playing with her. Seeing how far he could go before she reacted in whatever way suited his needs. And as much as she didn't want to, she always succumbed to those needs.

The bra began to lower down her front and the straps bit into Maka's shoulders, attempting to restrain it. But it didn't matter. She knew that if he wanted the bra off, it would come off. No questions asked.

The simple and clean kisses transformed into hungry, soaked ones, drenching her neck in his saliva. That uncontrollable gagging reflex returned and Maka's chest began to heave as if trying to throw up. Which, in truth, would've been way better than her current situation.

The strain on her bra was released and it snapped back to her miniscule chest, giving her irritated shoulders relief. The sloppy kisses on her neck stopped as he lifted his head to smirk at her, glasses glinting in the florescent lighting. Maka shivered as his face neared hers, praying for something or someone to save her.

But the door was locked. And everyone had left. She was left alone to fend for herself. She was left all alone with him.

And she had never been so frightened or felt so weak in all her fifteen years of living.

His lips pressed against her chin. He lifted his head away then kissed her chin again. And again. And again.

His silvery white hair tickled her nose and Maka caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and anesthetics. It clogged up her nostrils, depriving her of fresh, _real_ air and she wanted to push him away. But as he kissed her chin, his hands had pinned her arms to her sides, disabling them from movement. So she stood and endured his suffocating tresses and hungry lips. She didn't have much choice anyway.

His rough tongue slithered out and licked her lips, causing Maka to gasp and send brand new chills through her body. Not missing the opportunity, he plunged his tongue into her mouth making her grunt in displeasure. It suffocated her and her chest pulsed rapidly, fighting for air.

Unfortunately, as she did so, it caused her chest to rub against his, squishing her hardly noticeable rack against his undeniably hard pecs. He grunted in her mouth, sending vibrations down her tongue, settling uneasily in her chest.

She was provoking him without meaning to. She was encouraging him without wanting to. She was the reason he continued on with this, even if it was unintentional. It was all an accident.

Which made it harder to stop it.

He pulled his head back and stared at her intensely with his green-gray eyes. They were so intent on her and Maka's eyes begged to look somewhere to avoid his gaze. But his eyes held hers in place as her lungs filled themselves with much needed air. Her chest still brushed against his with each inhale and Maka attempted to restrain herself.

And he kept staring at her. And she kept staring back. They stood there, staring at each other, neither willing to look away. Not yet. Not now. Maybe never.

Without breaking his eye lock on her eyes, his hand released itself from her arm and moved down to her front. It reached down her yellow sweater vest, pulling out her striped tie. Maka's breathing hitched as he loosened it with only one hand while the other caressed her upper arm, leaving goosebumps behind as it trailed down to her elbow.

But his eyes never left hers. And hers never left his.

The tie fell to the floor almost soundlessly as his hand came up and gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head upwards, gaining a better view of Maka's frightened and confused eyes. The ones that widened as he lowered his face to hers until it was hardly a centimeter away.

And for the first time, he spoke.

"Your soul," he muttered. Entranced, Maka remained still and silent, waiting for him to continue. "It's trembling violently. You're afraid. Fear is encompassing your body."

Maka's mind fought to come up with a sarcastic comment, but he was so close. His breath was hot and moist on her swollen lips. She had never been so terrified and confused by a single person.

"But it's throbbing with need," he spoke up, each breathed word hitting Maka's lips. She shivered at the chilled feeling they left behind and closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"You're frightened, but you're also very turned on," he stated. His pursed lips met the corner of her mouth. "You don't want this, but it still feels good." Out of nowhere, something hard and bony pressed into Maka's lower regions and she hissed. Gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists she let out a pleading whimper.

"P-professor Stein, please! Don't. . .nngh."

"Sssshhhh. . ." And with that he reached up and grabbed both of her pigtails and pulled out the hair ties that held them in place. Maka winced when a few hairs were pulled out with them and suppressed a shiver as his thick, tough fingers combed through her hair.

"Professor Stein!" she cried out, using her now free arms to push against his chest in a futile attempt to get him off. But he stayed as still as a statue with a light breeze blowing on it. It was ineffective and Maka knew that. But she was so desperate and illogical that she tried anyway.

"Gah!"

Stein's teeth sunk deep into her neck, dangerously close to breaking the skin. Her cries of pain resonated throughout the empty classroom, falling upon the absent ears of anyone who would've been willing to help her. Stein's hands shifted from her hair down her back, traveling lower and lower until they reached her hips. He stopped and squeezed them as the young girl in front of him squirmed hopelessly in his grasp.

If Maka thought he was a sadist before, those thoughts were nothing compared to what he was doing now. This went beyond a sick desire to gut and slice living things and poking around at their vital organs. This was beyond the insanity that lingered in his mind and soul.

This was pedophilia.

This was just wrong. Flat out wrong. No consideration needed. It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong!

Of course, why would Stein care about right or wrong? All he wanted was to have fun freely without fear weighing him down. He had mentioned that to her once. They had been in the classroom on a weekend. But Soul was with them then. She never would've imagined that he would do this to her. Not in a million years…

He was sucking on her neck now, pulling on the tender, sensitive skin. Her breathing grew ragged as she applied more force to his chest, wanting him off and off now. This was wrong! How come she was the only one who saw that?

His fingers twitched at her sides and Maka squirmed uncomfortably as they gripped the hem of her sweater vest. The sucking on her neck continued, making her gasp for air while her vest was scrunched up as he pulled it up her torso. He pulled away from her neck and lifted the vest over her head and down her arms. He threw it to the ground and began nibbling on the red, irritated spot on her neck. Maka bit her lip and stiffened when his cold hands covered her small, thin hips.

"What in Shingami's name was he thinking? He was…he was touching her. Really touching her. Like, _touching_ her. What…how…why was he doing this to her of all people? For Kami-sama's sake! She was only fifteen! She hadn't even fully developed yet, let alone think about something like this.

But life didn't wait for you to catch up. And neither did Stein. Neither cared about what place sex had in your life. They didn't give you time to let you figure it out. They didn't give you space to prepare yourself.

They just pushed you up against a walls of a locked classroom. Neither thought twice about the loss of her innocence.

But none of that discouraged Maka. She just wouldn't – no, _couldn't_ – give up. Not in a situation like this.

Although, she was awfully close to doing so when Stein's fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. One by one he undid them, getting closer and closer to leaving Maka topless. Of course, Maka wouldn't accept that.

"No! Don't! Get off, get off!" she shouted and instead of using her arms to push on his chest, she gripped his wrists and pulled on them. She pulled on them with all the strength she could muster, but it was a fruitless attempt. He exceeded her muscularity; a hard-built man against a frail, confused girl would always have stereotypical results.

The man would always come out the winner.

The last button was forced out of its designated hole and the folds of the blouse separated. Her spotless white bra complimented her crème-colored skin. Maka's hands were still wrapped around Stein's wrists and they both stood unmoving as his eyes roamed her body.

_'There isn't anything to look at, though,'_ thought Maka solemnly.

And as odd as it was and as much as it shocked her, Maka was…_ashamed_ that she didn't have anything to give him. She didn't have the sexy body that all men craved for. She was so plain. And she was ashamed.

But that didn't stop Stein. It didn't even make him hesitate. He buried his face into her shoulder and ran his fingers over her stomach. The slow strokes his hands made cause goosebumps to prick Maka's arms. His hands were cold, so that had to be why. It had to be.

The soothing caresses upgraded to playful pinching. He squeezed her and dug his stubbed nails into her flesh, making Maka wince and squeeze his wrists. Her breathing quickened and her heart rate increased as he grew rougher. He left indents from his nail and scratch marks all over her abdomen, marking where he touched her. Maka released a sharp gasp and a very soft moan. Immediately after, she blushed and grunted to cover it up, but Stein had already heard.

He chuckled into her shoulder and then kissed it. "Kinky, are we?" he asked and gave her stomach another pinch.

Maka stiffened and hissed, making any other sound than…than whatever she had made earlier. Because it wasn't a moan. She was _not_ enjoying this. Not in the least.

But if she wasn't, then why did she want him to do it again?

Wait, what?

She didn't want him to do it again. She wanted to be let go. She wanted to leave. She wanted to forget all of this.

After one more pinch.

But Stein's hands were pulling away. They left her stomach, making it feel so naked, so exposed. Which, you know, it was, but this was different. This was worse.

A whine spilled past Maka's pink lips and she tugged his wrists forward, pressing them against her abdomen again. Stein remained still for a moment, stunned by Maka's action. Heck, she was shocked herself. Once he recovered a few seconds later, he smirked.

"So you do like that," he muttered.

Maka remained silent, both because she was breathing too hard and that she didn't want to admit to what he said. As long as she didn't say it out loud…

What? As long as she didn't say it out loud _what_?

It didn't matter. He had pinched her again. He pinched her sides and her belly button and her stomach…and it all felt so amazing! How in the world did he manage to do this to her?

"Never would've taken you as the kinky type, Maka. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Maka poked out her lower lip in a pout and managed to rasp out, "I am not kinky."

And she wasn't. Okay, she would admit, she didn't exactly know what kinky meant, but it was obviously some kind of sexual term. And she wasn't sexual. Therefore, she wasn't kinky.

Stein thought otherwise.

"You are definitely kinky, Maka," he laughed.

"Am not!" protested Maka.

Stein's eyes glinted mischievously behind his round-framed glasses. His fingers squeezed her sides, earning a sharp intake of breath from the young scythemeister in front of him. "Oh really? So you're telling me that you won't find this pleasurable?"

Before Maka could express her confusion, Stein had bitten into her shoulder mercilessly and she cried out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her moderately short nails into his wrists. His rough teeth dug into her sensitive skin without any sign that they would let up anytime soon. What possessed Stein to make him bite her? What has come over him to do any of this to her?

Just as Maka lifted her hands up to his head to pull him off, Stein ran his tongue along the teeth marks and she froze. Realizing he had full control for the moment, Stein licked the teeth marks again. Maka relaxed and sighed underneath him and buried her hands in his hair. Her fingers clenched bunches of his hair when he began to suck on the wound. She closed her eyes again in bliss, unconsciously cooing.

As Maka remained distracted by the rough suction on the bite mark, Stein took the opportunity to slide her blouse off of her shoulders. She hardly acknowledged him; she too wrapped up in how she shouldn't be enjoying this, but still was. She needed to tell him to stop and walk away before they got to that point where they wouldn't be able to turn back.

But it was just so…so…gah. Her mind wasn't collected enough to come up with a proper description. And that was bad. Very bad. It meant that eventually she would lack the willpower to end this.

So should she even try? Would it really be all that horrible to have one _tiny_ fling with her professor?

No! She wasn't some horny little schoolgirl! She was-

"Holy shit!"

Amidst all of her thinking, Stein had removed her bra and dropped it on the floor, letting it join the rest of the clothing. His hands now firmly gripped both of Maka's breasts, fitting perfectly into his palms. The touch (not to mention the cold) sent shock waves throughout Maka's nervous system causing her body to react in…ways. Specific ways.

Okay, sexual ways.

An unfamiliar and painful heat started to burn in her lower abdomen and Maka's face heated as well. What was it? Why did she feel so hot?

Why was all of this stuff confusing? Why hasn't she gotten over herself and just asked her dad – as horrible and perverse he was – about this stuff? If anyone knew about sex, it was him.

But it was a bit late to ask questions now. She'd have to find out this stuff as she went, as uncomfortable as it made her feel. As dumb as it would make her seem. As inexperienced she would be doubtless.

_'Odd, isn't it?'_ she thought to herself. _'Maka the bookworm, knowing next to zero about anything sexual.'_

Another moan escaped her when Stein pinched one of her erect nipples, sending electric and heated jolts down her torso. Okay, she knew she like _that_. Her mouth gaped open, struggled pants gathering as much as she could, even though it wasn't enough. Occasionally a meek squeal would escape from her when he pinched too hard, but that would only make him do it again, making her squeal louder the next time.

Maka's hands dug deeper into Stein's hair, getting lost in his matted silver locks. Her breathing grew strained and rasp when he placed his mouth over one of her nipples and began sucking like a breastfed newborn.

"Oh shit! Oh…shit!" Maka cried. A high-pitched whine rang out through the classroom as he began squeezing her opposite breast. "Professor! Pl-please stop! No more, no more!"

Stein detached himself from her breast and rubbed her sides. "Would you rather move forward?"

Maka stood there silently, torn between the want to say "no" and the need to say "yes." Her eyes carefully watched him as he slid his lab coat off and her heart raced rapidly, fingers itching to rip his shirt off to join the rest of the clothing on the floor. She didn't know why she wanted this so badly now, but she was in no hurry to stop now. Her hands let go of his hair and slowly traveled down his shoulders and chest, tracing his hard pecs, marveling at the amount of muscle they contained. Her small nimble fingers gripped the soft material of his shirt and tugged softly. The quiet shuffling of clothing being removed and a shirt dropping to the floor soon after showed Maka that he understood.

It was okay. She was ready now.

She ran a short stubbed fingernail down his bare chest and he buried his face into her neck and pulled her lips closer to him. Maka felt his body tremble when she reached his lower stomach near the waistband of his pants. She hooked her finger in it and tugged. He licked her neck in reply, causing her to squeal and shudder violently.

"Professor," she whispered softly, eyes closed in bliss.

Stein took her shuddering as a good sign and licked her again, earning another squeal from Maka, who was pulling harder at his pants. But he wouldn't allow her access just yet. He wanted her nice and dirty before he allowed her that. So he licked her neck again, this time more leisurely as he made a wet trail up her neck and jawbone to her ear. She wiggled underneath of him whimpering and cooing in anticipation. This excited Stein, so he did it again, going even slower this time.

It was torture. _Nothing_ was worse than the agony he was putting her through at that moment. Absolutely nothing.

Maka whined and pulled at his waistband again, indicating she wanted to keep going. The pace he was currently going at was not approved. And he was a sick bastard for teasing her with such boldness.

But Stein was enjoying her desperation and only kept doing it, getting slower and slower and _slower_…

Stein's hand slid underneath Maka's left thigh and lifted it up until it rested on his hip, still running his tongue along the along soaked skin of her neck. He pressed himself closer to her and she cried out in surprised at the jolt of pleasure it created. He smirked and lowered his face to level with hers, basking in the warmth of her flushed face.

"You know, you're so impatient, Maka," he muttered, smirking. Then he bent down to close the space between their lips, applying excessive heated force. Maka slid her hands up to his chest and kissed back with equalized heat and hunger. She let his tongue enter and roam her mouth without hesitation and even playfully nudged his tongue with hers a few times. Her lower regions ached and burned more with each passing second, but not it was bearable (slightly).

Maka hooked her left leg around Stein's waist, pulling him closer. His hand dropped from her thigh and instead wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her lips closer and deepening their kiss. Her nails scratched at his chest, but they didn't leave any marks other than the invisible strings of need and desire. It was overwhelmingly strong and Maka began to feel light-headed as butterflies flitted around in her stomach.

She was excited. Beyond excited. She was a little kid, promised an adventurous and fun vacation, but told they must wait a week before they could go. With each passing day, hour, and second the butterflies only multiplied. That vacation was so soon, but felt very, very far away. Almost as if it'd never come.

Except the little kid was tugging at their teacher's pants again, eager to see them ripped off. The little kid wasn't being groped by that same teacher, feeling undeniable pleasure that made Maka want to sing. No, that little kid inside wasn't feeling any of that. The only thing they shared was the excitement that was building up in their stomach and their chest.

And it was gone too soon.

Maka dropped back onto her feet on the floor and the heat of Stein's body left her, leaving her alone and untouched. She was now _very_ aware of the draft in the classroom as she watched Stein bend down to pick up his shirt off the floor and slid it over his head. Maka frowned and cleared her throat. Her professor looked up at her and sighed.

"You understand, Maka. I had to."

"What?"

He handed her the discarded bra on the floor, ordering her to put it on. Reluctantly, she took it from him and clasped it on as she watched him slide on his stitched lab coat. Finally accepting that, yes, their fun _was_ over, she grudgingly bent down to pick up her blouse and buttoned it up after sliding it on.

"If I hadn't stopped then, we would've kept going. You're only fifteen."

"That didn't seem to matter earlier."

"I never planned to go far with you. I didn't even mean to start taking off clothing. It just happened," he explained.

"So you led me on."

Stein sighed and picked up the green and white striped tie on the floor, handing it over to its owner after she had pulled her yellow sweater vest over her head. "I was trying something. Experimenting if you'd like."

"For?"

"The joy of knowledge."

"About?"

He smirked and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He turned to face her and his glasses caught the lights, concealing his eyes from her view. "Women's sexual appetite."

Maka felt a boiling in her chest, ready to explode from any slight catalyst from that point on. "And you used me?"

"A scientist knows that multiple test subjects are in order for a successful experiment."

Maka bowed her head low, hiding her face and the tears gathering in her eyes from him. "You're a cruel person."

"Did you honestly think I was doing it out of love? Perhaps infatuation?" he asked her, backing up to his rolling chair and dropping down onto the seat. "You should know better, Maka."

"I did know better." She looked up and snatched her tie from his still outstretched hand. "And I still do. I know better than to trust men when they show even the slightest bit of interest! You never care about anyone else other than yourselves!"

Stein watched as she angrily stomped out of the classroom, unlocking the door with fumbling hands before yanking it open and running out into the hallway. He wheeled over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer which contained a cigarette box and a lighter. He reached in and pulled out a single cigarette out of the box and put it between his teeth. The lighter flickered to life under his touch, just as the teenager that had been under his control had during their…activities. Stein smiled at the thought and caught fire to his cigarette, smoke now wafting from the end. He inhaled deeply before pulling it from his mouth, blowing out a cloud of smoke into the stuffy air.

"Perhaps, Ms. Albarn," he spoke into thin air. "We could experiment again.

"I'd love to know what I would find."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Fuck yeah. My first M rated story. And my first Stein/Maka fic. TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE! XD**

**In other news, gaaaaah. My feet. ;_; They're so numb it hurts. I was sitting on them while writing this.**

**This is my second update tonight. Never done that before. I'm so proud of myself. Now why can't I update like this for chapter fics? :/**

**No lemon yet guys. This was originally supposed to be a lemon, but I came up with a new ending which I liked waaaaay better. So you only get a lime. One day, though. One day…I will bake lemon squares. And they will be delicious! –is shot-**

**I love this pairing. :D It's so kinky (as is MakaxAsura). And yes, I **_**do**_** think Maka is a kinky person. e.e Just because. **

**Well, anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you thought.**

**If you don't review and tell me how I did on this lime, there's no way in Hell that I'm going to write a lemon. So if you want more (for either Stein/Maka or Maka/Soul. owo Those are my sex couples) you must REVIEW.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
